


Ichiro

by Daniel_Without_a_D



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Without_a_D/pseuds/Daniel_Without_a_D
Summary: Three points of view when Sasuke and Sakura adopt a baby boy.For the prompts of the 4th day of the  #SasuSakuTwitFest2020: “Travels” and “Taking care of the baby”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Ichiro

**Author's Note:**

> This should happen when Sasuke and Sakura are coming back from their mission in Sasuke Retsuden.  
> (Its probably full of grammar errors, i was in a hurry to end it, i'll come back to it later)

**Sakura**

The first time Sakura holds him, she had come to an understanding with herself that she was done with holding her own babies. Not exactly by choice, honestly, if she could have five more, keep doing her job, and have her husband by her side, she would. She would’ve loved to give Sasuke more children. And she knew he would love to have more children and only worry about them a parent level of the thing, not in a Most Powerful Shinobi in the World way. Hell, he had been saying he wanted children since he was one himself. But Ichiro somehow made his way to her arms, and then her heart.

On their way back from their mission she and her husband got caught in a blizzard about two days away from Konoha. Being also short on supplements, they ended up in a little village I the base of a mountain. There weren’t many houses, and even less shops they could buy what they needed, but they didn’t have much of a choice at that point. There were lots of these villages around the Fire Country, a new one popping up every day, it was one of the things peace made possible. Sakura imagined they would all eventually be attached to the main one, they way Konoha was growing.

They settle in a small restaurant near the place they’d be sleeping that night and order Miso soup when it happens. Sasuke is the first one to notice, ever the most aware. Sakura is the second. They run outside to finally notice the rumbling they felt came from the mountain, and all the snow that was coming down. They quickly get into Konoha shinobi mode: protect. They coordinately separate, screaming at the villagers to run, dragging them outside if they had to, opening portals to far away, doing their best, and yet: It’s not enough.

When tragedy happens it’s normal to hear from survivors that, “it happened so fast”. But when you see such a horrible thing’s outcome it’s hard to imagine that such a monstrous thing didn’t take time to build up and come _that_ , but it doesn’t. So the village is drowned in snow I a matter of minutes, and with it most of it’s people. The few villagers that were able to escape are either screaming, crying or completely speechless, unable to process what just happened. Sakura and Sasuke don’t have time yet to process the whole thing, they now look for possible survivors underneath the snow. Some of the screamers and criers join them eventually.

Sasuke summons one of his hawks and sends them back home for backup, any help they could send. In the end their search takes the rest of the night, and the next morning before censorial ninjas show up to help, and a group of medical ninjas builds up tents for the survivors and the bodies found. The couple feels completely drained, chakra wise and emotionally. And the feeling of incapability has always been a sensitive topic for both of them.

Sakura is on her way to one of the portable beds the med-nins brought when she hears him from the first time. It’s a small and weak cry that comes from the next tent. He’s being held by a teenager that looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. She looks at Sakura like she’s the sun after a long winter, and proceeds to handle her the source of the cry. It’s a boy. He doesn’t seem much older than a year, his head is cover in a brown fuzz, and his tiny fists are clenching on her shirt like he is in pain.

“Is he hurt?” she tries to find something wrong with him using he chakra, and asks the girl getting ready to leave the tent.

“No. But he’s been crying like that since the avalanche. I think he’s just scared.”

“Are you his...?”

“I was just watching him when it happened. His parents where at work, they didn’t have anyone else, and I usually… Look, I can’t take care of him. I need to find my family.”

“It’s ok, I'll take care of him.”

She nods and goes to the door, “Wait!” Sakura stops her, “What’s his name?”

“Ichiro, Ma'am.”

And she leaves.

“Hello Ichiro-kun.” the medic pull him closer to her, sharing her body heat with the baby, “It’s alright, there’s nothing to be afraid.” She keeps him on her chest, walking around the tent, whispering comforting things until his cries dissolve into small whines, and finally stop. It’s a thing she used to do with Sarada when she would wake up at night and just wanted to be held. This thought feels her with a warmth that hadn’t been there in a while, and it surprises her how much she missed it.

Once again using the ring with his chakra signature, Sasuke finds his wife. She introduces him to the boy in her arms with the same spark he saw in her eyes around thirteen years ago when they meet Sarada. _Oh_ , he thinks. And pays a little more attention to the child. Ichiro falls asleep in her arms and they both watch him in silence.

“Do you think… Maybe… We could...”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“We have to make sure he doesn’t have his family anymore, of course.”

“Of course.”

They watch him sleep some more after that. Sakura didn’t know if she expected him to say no, or at least to think about it some more, but she was very aware of the power she had over him. He tried to please her, and often indulged her on things she knew she would like, even if she almost never asked him to do that. For a second she thought if this wasn’t another moment like this. So she watches his eyes. _Ah_ , she notices. The spark. The need to care, to protect. She could definitely get behind that. The couldn’t do uch that day for these people. They couldn’t save all of them, but him… Him they could be there for.

* * *

**Sarada**

Sarada stops at the door for a moment to look at her father, who has yet to acknowledge her presence. He’s sitting on the couch, as always, occasionally drinking his bitter tea, – because he hates sugar –, reading thick scrolls – probably sent by Nanadaime –, and holding a sleeping Ichiro to his chest. Mostly is Ichiro who’s holding him, with his tiny fists latched to Sasuke’s shirt, since her father still only has one arm.

“Tadaima” she whispers, trying no to wake the boy.

“Okaeri, Sarada.” her father replys in his usual calm tone, glancing at her by the corner of his eyes. It’s a thing he noticed recently, that he’s always checking on them like that. On her, on her mother, on Ichiro. Once she even noticed he did it with Nanadaime-sama.

“Is mama not home?”

“In the room.”

It’s odd. With mama around she would’ve taken, or told papa to take him to his crib in their room.

“I can put him down.” she offers.

Sasuke looks at the sleeping boy, “It’s fine.”

_Oh,_ she realizes. Mama probably asked him the same question before.

Sarada leaves them then. Giving the two one last look she wonders if he was ever like that with her. Mama says Papa lived with them for three years before he had to leave, but it’s a time she can’t recall as much as she tries. The furthest she can go is somewhere between five and six years old, around the time she first got the _sharingan_ , didn’t know how to use it, and it activated randomly capturing aleatory scenes forever. Her mother putting more rice in her bow, she saying out loud the correct answer in front of the class, saying bye-bye to Chocho in the day they first met. But none of her dad. Her stomach turns a knot with this line of thought. She’s felt it before a lot before he returned properly, when looking at the other kids with their dads. She hadn’t felt that in awhile, and wasn’t glad it came back.

She locks the door to her bedroom and drops her dirty and – pretty much, destroyed – clothes on her way to her bathroom. Sarada knows what she’s feeling, and tries to rationalize it to herself under the shower. She doesn’t feel that way when her dad and Boruto spend time together training, granted, he doesn’t hold Boruto in his lap and looks at him like _that._ She’s jealous, and she knows that. Sarada never imagined this would happen, even when her father decided his journey had finally come to an end, and she was used to have all her parent's attention at home. It was very childish of her, and that upsets her even more: she wants to be the _hokage_ , the strongest ninja in the village, and yet, here she is, jealous of a little baby. But she can’t help, that’s _her_ papa. Sarada groans to herself. She _will_ get over it.

* * *

**Sasuke**

He gets a new arm.

He decides this change in the first month. The once forgotten difficulty of taking care of an infant having just one arm becomes clear again, and it annoys him to no end that he has to bother his wife or his daughter for simple tasks. He’s used to be independent in every way since he was a kid. He’s had to take care of himself for awhile now, but this isn’t why he does it.

He notices Sarada becoming distant, even when she’s not far from him. He likes to think they’d become close the last feel years when he came back more and more, so he noticed the change. She doesn’t make an effort to sit next to him when he’s watching the news, nor she asks about his – now on hold — training with Boruto, nor she cares enough to ask about a new Uchiha thing she found in the library. And it’s upsetting him. But its only when she tries to break this pattern and sits by him and Ichiro on the couch, and he can’t hold them both, that he makes his decision.

Since Tsunade is not there, and she was the main researcher when Naruto got his new arm, it takes a little longer than it should, because the Sannin had a terrible letter when she wasn’t worried other people would ready it, and only Sakura can go through her notes. And the research includes his loud friend meeting him at the hospital so his wife can study his arm. Naruto doesn’t hold back when he wants to know stuff and annoy his friends, so asks him if it’s a new tradition of them: to go travel alone and comeback with a kid. Sasuke glares at him, but it’s been a while since that had any effect on his friend.

The arm gets ready the following month. Sasuke decides that it’s weirder to get a new limb than it is to lose one. It takes a while for him to get used to it. Sakura is always making little exercises with him, and he won’t admit to everyone, - only his wife once - but he was afraid to hold his son with this thing. And it took some time until he felt ready to do it again with his two arms. He had to agree it made things easier. Sasuke didn’t get to hold Sarada like that when _she_ was a baby, and now he felt like he missed something. Specially when he’s like that, holding them both, Ichiro in his left arm and Sarada in his right after she came back from a difficult mission. Did his father ever feel that? He was such a closed man, did he feel for him and Itachi all this love Sasuke felt for his kids? He sure as hell never held them both like that.

Sasuke sometimes wonders what would his father say if he saw him now. Would he be upset he married outside the clan? Would he be upset he wasn’t there to properly raise his heiress? Would he be upset he gave the Uchiha name to a child that had no blood relation to the family? Uchiha Fugaku was a very traditional man, Sasuke decides, but he was no monster. He would come to appreciate the strength and determination of his wife; He would come to understand his duty to the world, as the only rinnegan owner. - He was a man who understood hard work and duty more than anyone could imagine. - And he would come to love his grandson eventually. After all, nobody loved like an Uchiha.


End file.
